Forum:Info about the setting besides the Wiki?
I am quite interested in the background of the SW MUSH 'verse, since it seems to be one of the most intricately created alternate Star Wars settings ever. However, are there any places for me to ask and discuss about it besides this wiki and the channels? -- Quietus :Sure. You can give me an e-mail at danikkreldin@gmail.com or an IM at AIM through OZCaptainRob. Although I don't play on the game anymore, I know quite a lot about the MUSH's IC history and characters. I created this Wiki, and Hawke and I are responsible for a good 90% of its content. So I'm a pretty good source for it all. Hawke would be best to talk to about Caspar "history". --Danik Kreldin 15:59, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Sounds good, and thanks. First off, I'm very curious as to what bits of EU are included in SW1, and in what capacity. It seems like the post-ROTJ world is quite different, and probably the pre-ANH world as well. Does SW1 have a different 'prehistory' (anything before ANH, from the creation of Vader to what would be the KOTOR era in the games) from the EU 'canon'? - Quietus 22:26, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :Prehistory (BBY) is pretty much left unchanged. Everything is the same as it is in EU. Naga Sadow, Exar Kun, Revan, the Triumvirate, Jedi Exile, Darth Bane, etc. Palpatine established the Empire in 19 BBY, converted Anakin, and so forth... however, whether or not the character you are playing knows any of this is up to debate. Chances are the average person doesn't know a thing about ancient galactic history, and since Palpatine wiped the records clean of Jedi/Sith histories, a character would be hard pressed to find specific details... it would require approval from the Roleplaying Administration (RPA). :It's only 4 ABY that things change. RotJ is as it is - no changes. However, the post-RotJ EU material is practically nonexistent on SW1. The reason is because SW1 was created in 1991, when Zahn's books were just being released. So SW1 predates a vast majority of the established EU... thus it doesn't tie in with anything. However, early in SW1 game history, around 91-94 or so, there was a Grand Admiral Thrawn, but he didn't last long. As far as the story is concerned today, he's not around anymore and likely won't make a reappearance. Mara Jade was around for a bit, but she never settled down with Luke. Han did marry Leia, only not the way portrayed in the books, and they haven't had children yet (or they have, just at a later period... I don't think the game admin ever settled on that topic... point is, their children are rarely seen). Other than that, the only EU character to make it into SW1 and stay is Talon Karrde... he does quite a bit, but I think the character is inactive the past few months. Boba Fett survived and was played for a while, but no longer. Retirement I suppose. As for that... nothing else from the EU is taken into SW1. It has its own history, its own characters, its own story. --Danik Kreldin 04:13, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Ah, well, I'm relieved that some of the more derided bits of the EU (the Yuuzhan Vong, clone emperor, superweapons behind every corner) do not exist in SW1. Speaking of Fett, did Dengar save him from the sarlacc pit? Different question- what was the inspiration for some of the original creations, such as the Caspians and the Griffons Alliance? And how was the destruction of the Griffons handled, game-wise? It must have been momentous in the game to remove an entire playable faction. And a personal question- could I create an Independent character who wants to revive the CIS- creating a Neo-Confederacy? And if so, how feasible would it be to get this character to get some support? Thanks for all the answers. - Quietus :I'm pretty sure that's how Fett survived. The Caspians were largely created through Rtufo (or Hawke, as he goes here). The Griffons I'm not so sure about their history. The Caspians are the strictly neutral paradise on the game for Independent players. A few years ago it was the independent player paradise and a major source of roleplay and interaction for the majority of the independent playerbase - lots of businesses and RP occurred on Caspar. However, in recent times, it's been in a bit of a slump. The Griffons were a splinter element from the Rebellion that did not like the way the Rebellion/New Republic was going. Check their article for more info. In 11 ABY, the Griffons violated a treaty with the Empire and assisted the NR in destroying the third Death Star. After that, the Empire pretty much vowed revenge - first we destroyed Pride-1, a Griffon space station that stood at the center of several important trade routes, then conquered Mutanda which had fallen under Griffon control many years earlier. We then attempted an assault on Cochran, but it failed as the Empire became embroiled in internal political division. :After 11 ABY, the Griffon faction was never that active anymore. It lost players and ultimately it was decided to get rid of the faction. Most of its players ending up joining the NR. So, still thirsty for revenge after their betrayal, I wrote up a plan to deliver the killing blow to the Griffons and led a big fleet in to Cochran. We wiped out the Griffon defenses and initiated a Base Delta Zero attack on the planet. After repulsing an NR attempt to save the planet, Cochran was rendered lifeless after several hours of intense bombardment. Usual BDZ results. See Desolation of Cochran for more. After that, the Griffons ceased to exist... its surviving military warships and units were gobbled up by the NR and used in the defense of Coruscant. :As for your last question, I don't know. That would be something to direct to the Admin or RPA. --Danik Kreldin 12:05, 4 October 2007 (UTC) On the subject of creating a character- is it just me, or do we have a preponderance of Caucasian human characters in the game? I haven't seen a single alien original character on this Wiki yet, though perhaps I haven't been trying hard enough. - Quietus 18:03, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :Well, all you're going to find on the Imperial faction are human characters. Caspar is mostly comprised of Sarians (near-Human), the NR and CSA are supposed to be mix. They're definitely out there. --Danik Kreldin 21:10, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :Hey, I'm no average human....I'm the greatest starship tech to ever grace this galaxy ;) --Bael, Mighty Verpine 11:16, 5 October 2007 (Aust EST) : I have to say, we (the writers and contributers to both the MUSH and this here Wiki) have performed admirably in terms of not only keeping to the theme integrity of the MUSH, and to SW canon overall (within reason — there have been some liberties here and there), but to integrating pre-Original Trilogy material as it becomes published into our resources here. -- Hawke / Rtufo 20:49, 5 October 2007 (UTC) * An astropolitics question- during the Galactic Civil War post-Endor, it appears that in SW1 certain regions (the Corporate Sector Authority and the Caspian Democratic Union, prominently) were able to eke out an autonomous independent existence distinct from the Rebel Alliance or the various factions of the Galactic Empire. That said, were there any other groups that had such power of autonomy? Such as, say, the Hapes Consortium? Anyone else? - Quietus 21:26, 6 October 2007 (UTC) *Yes and no. There are other clusters of independant systems out there like Hapes, but unless they are part of the approved source materials, they exist only as long as they don't complicate the MUSH's history. --ImperialFH 04:12, 7 October 2007 (UTC) **Second that -- it is an unacknowledged agreement that entities like the Hapes Consortium exist, and can be mentioned and referenced in such things as histories, current events, and RP dialogs and stories, but their presence does not affect the outcome of galactic events. Others have come and go, but it seems that the four with the most stayig power are the Imperials, New Republic, CSA, and the Caspians. -- Hawke / Rtufo 07:30, 7 October 2007 (UTC)